


Coincidences in Life

by musiquetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality - No One Dies, Future Fic, Multi, Pack Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiquetta/pseuds/musiquetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor pack reunion in Beacon Hills with the addition of two new relationships on top of the old ones, plus parents being their usual selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialshimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/gifts).



> Written for the [Teen Wolf RarePair Exchange](http://twrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [kirargent](http://kirargent.tumblr.com/).

 

”Scott?“

 

”Hm?“ Scott murmurs, eyes closed as he tries to doze off to the sound of the airplane engine humming. It would be a lot easier if it wasn’t for Isaac’s foot, rapidly tapping against the cabin floor.

 

”I think we should tell them.“ Scott doesn’t need to look to know that Isaac is chewing his bottom lip. Scott opens his weary eyes to the dim light in the cabin and lifts his head from the pillow his face is squashed into – which in turn is squashed against Isaac’s shoulder.

 

”Tell them what?“  Isaac eyes dart away from his. ”About us?“

 

Isaac nods, shifting in his seat. Scott doesn’t envy Isaac his long legs, crammed into the limited space that is an economy class seat.

 

”Alright.“ Scott says, frowning before sinking against the pillow on Isaac’s shoulder again. There are questions buzzing at the back of his mind. To be honest, the thought that they wouldn’t tell their family and friends hadn’t crossed his mind so far.

 

Granted, there hasn’t been a thought in his brain that wasn’t college stuff in far too long. His last exam had been three hours before they had boarded the flight home, and he would very much like to get some sleep before they descended into usual Beacon Hills chaos – whether of the supernatural variety or just the regular chaos of visiting home.

 

Isaac, for all that Scott loves him, proves to be a hindrance to that plan.

 

Isaac’s leg is still tapping.

 

Scott blames himself. He didn’t notice Isaac's discomfort earlier, and now his brain is too mushy to sort it all out.

 

That doesn’t stop him from trying, though.

 

”Scott?“ comes Isaac’s voice again, while Scott's thoughts are still circling. ”Maybe we shouldn’t tell them. I mean, we haven’t seen them in so long and what if it makes everything awkward? So really, we should just focus on spending time together and then tell them another time. I mean, I love you, and I want to be with you, but telling everyone seems, uh ... “

 

”Then we won’t tell them.“ Scott says, reaching for Isaac’s hand. He suspects of course, that this has much more to do with Isaac still not believing his confession. Granted, it had been recent – and very much under the influence of caffeine and sleep-deprivation. Though Scott had meant – and repeated – all that he said, it will take time to convince Isaac, of all people.

 

”I mean, you haven’t even told your mother,” Isaac concludes. The thought gives Scott’s heart a tug.

 

Between exams, his mother’s hospital schedule, and the time difference, they have not talked in two weeks and Scott was reluctant to break the news over text. He wanted to hear his mother's reaction in real time.

 

Sharing good things with his mother was still by far the thing he missed the most when he was away.

 

Now only a few more hours of flight and a taxi ride stand between them, and it makes his head ache a little less.

 

”You know she’s a mind reader.“ Scott warns, gently. ”Of my mind at least – though she’d never say anything at all, let alone anything, y’know, bad. But she might know the minute she sees us.“

 

”’Course she won’t. And I’m not worried about that.“ Isaac said, biting his lip.

 

”What are you worried about?“ Scott asks, squeezing Isaac’s hand.

 

Isaac opens his mouth, then changes his mind again, scrutinizes the seat belt sign above them instead.

 

”We’ll them them whenever you want.“ Scott says.

 

Isaac smiles, then leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Scott’s mouth. ”Sleep. You look like hell.“

 

”’ve had worse.“ Scott murmurs as he drifts off.

 

He wakes after too short a time when someone is rubbing his shoulder.

 

”Scott?“ Isaac’s voice called out. ”Hey, Scott.“

 

”We can tell ‘em if you want to.“ Scott mumbles into his pillow, hoping to salvage the pleasant nothingness of his dream.

 

He hears Isaac laugh. ”Thanks, but, ah, I’m afraid we’ve landed.“ he says.

  
  


* * *

 

”You’re ... weirdly quiet.“ Allison says, throwing a glance over to the passenger seat. Kira is fiddling with the controls of the radio, knees drawn up to her chest. They’re passing through an area of weak signals, losing their station every few miles.

 

Kira looks up from the buttons, surprised, leaving them with the irritating buzz of static. She murmurs something and drums her fingers against her leg.

 

”Well,“ she says and about a mile passes before she continues. ”there is something on my mind. It’s just that – “

 

She’s quiet again and Allison throws her a glance, about as long as she can allow herself on these twisty roads in the woods.

 

”You’ve dated Scott.“ Kira says finally.

 

”And so have you.“

 

”Exactly!“

 

Allison raises an eyebrow. ”So what?“

 

”It’s just ... It’s the first time we’ll see him since ... you know.“ Allison sees the smile spreading on Kira’s face, along with a minor blush.

 

”We started dating?“ Allison concludes for her girlfriend, feeling the same tingling smile on her own lips. It’s been two months, though they have been keeping it somewhat quiet, too tangled up in themselves to let too many outsiders pry.

 

But they had told their parents – Allison on a intercontinental phone call to Paris. Chris had answered Allison’s somewhat apprehensive ‘So? What do you think?’ with a low chuckle and ‘Not a werewolf, then? I’m proud of you.’

 

Kira’s dad, on the other hand, had been gushing so loudly Allison had to hold back her laughter. They had sat next to Kira on her dorm bed as the kitsune blushed deeper and deeper.

 

Ken’s enthusiasm was what prompted the return to Beacon Hills in the first place. He insisted that he and Noshiko had to meet Allison ‘properly’.

 

Kira, all of a sudden ensnared with the labels on the passenger’s side door of their rental car, trails the outlines of the stickers with her finger.

 

”So what are you saying?“ Allison prods after Kira gives no indication to lay her thoughts any barer.

 

The kitsune shrugs. ”All I think is that it might be a little ...“ She huffs and fiddles with the radio buttons again.

 

”A little ... what?“ Allison urges her on. She and Scott were ancient history and Kira and Scott had had ‘the world’s most polite break-up’, as the pack had dubbed it.

 

”I mean, we’re still friends. We stayed friends, but – I don’t want Scott to feel, uh, left out. Or something.“ Kira shrugs, turning her attention back on the labels.

 

Allison laughs, as she makes a turn, bringing them back onto smoother roads. ”Miss Yukimura, is that your stealthy way of asking for a threesome?“

 

Allison hears the gasp before it even leaves Kira’s mouth, seeing her flail in the corner of her eye.

 

”No, oh my god – no! Of course – no! I wouldn’t – “

 

”Relax, I’m only teasing.“ Allison says, shoulders still shaking with silent laughter.

 

Kira drags both her hands down her face, taking a deep breath. ”I just meant it could be a bit awkward, is all.“

 

Allison takes her right hand off the wheel to grab Kira’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

Allison’s phone beeps from where it’s jammed into her handbag.

 

Kira reaches for it and quickly scans the text.

 

”Oh.“ she says and lets the phone sink. Her head drops against the head rest.

 

”What is it?“

 

Kira sighs. ”Lydia’s not coming. Apparently she’s been invited to a math conference and it’s this huge thing and now she’s dumping us for math.“ Kira makes a face. “What would Malia say?”

 

That drops the already rather unimpressive attendance of their pack reunion to –

 

”Just us and two of my exes, then.“ Allison realises. She barely resists dropping her forehead against the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

”You really didn’t need to come to the airport, mom.“ Scott says through a mouthful of take-out they had picked up on the way home. ”Or buy us dinner, really. We could have taken care of that.“

 

Next to him, Isaac nods enthusiastically.

 

Melissa rolls her eyes. ”If I’m only seeing my boys about three times a year, I’m not gonna spend them whacked out from the hospital.“

 

Scott freezes in the middle of lifting his fork. ”Whacked ou – How many shifts did you trade?“ he asks.

 

”Enough to squeeze in a DVD night, and not enough to ‘mom’ me – I have the monopoly on momming this weekend, you hear me, young man?“

 

”Yes, mom.“

 

Melissa laughs. ”Besides, you wouldn’t believe how much easier the bills are to pay if you don’t have to feed two boys through their teenage years.“

 

Isaac shrugs. ”It’s not that easy feeding two boys in their twenties, either.“

 

”But we make it work.“ Scott says with a smile and catches himself before he can lean over and press a kiss to Isaac’s cheek, before he reaches out and clasps Isaac’s hand in his.

 

Isaac’s pace, he reminds himself.

 

He clears his throat and looks back to his mother.

 

Melissa is looking at them, a smile lingering on her lips. ”You know you two don’t have to hold back on my account, right? I promise I will keep the cooing to a minimum.“

 

Isaac and Scott look at each other.

 

”Wait,“ Scott says, ”you know?“

 

Melissa tilts her head, raising an eyebrow at her son. ”Scott, you called me three weeks ago and spent twenty minutes talking about the way the light reflected of Isaac’s hair in the library that day. And that was not the only incident. Now, I might be a little out of the loop romance-wise, but I’m not dumb.“

 

Scott looks at the ceiling, contemplative. Also, blushing. ”Right, I ... uh, forgot about that.“

 

Isaac hides his grin behind another bite of noodles.

 

Later, they lie in Scott’s bed, Isaac resting his head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

”So, three weeks ago, huh.“ Isaac says into the darkness.

 

”Three weeks ago what?“ Scott mumbles.

 

”You called your mother to talk about my hair?“

 

”Shut up.“ Scott laughs and presses a kiss to Isaac’s forehead. ”I didn’t call her to talk about that, it just ... came up.“

 

”So you ... thought about it, ah, us ... before?“

 

”Before the caffeine-fueled monologue about how much I love you? Yeah, ‘course.“ Scott sighs, remembering the day. ”I just had this revelation, I guess. I don’t know if it was living together, on our own, or just the lack of people trying to kill me, but one day it just hit me and I looked at you differently.“

 

”Why didn’t you say something ... earlier?“

 

Scott shrugs as much as possible. ”It was just sudden and so I didn’t know ... I dunno, you’ve always looked at me the same.“

 

Isaac hums against Scott’s skin. ”Makes sense.“ he mumbles.

 

Scott frowns and looks down at Isaac. ”What do you mean?“

 

Isaac smiles and presses a kiss to Scott’s lips. ”Go to sleep.“

 

* * *

 

The rest of their road trip was uneventful and they had arrived at the Yukimura’s house just in time for dinner.

 

”Is your father still in France, then?“ Noshiko asks as she puts down dessert on the table.

 

Allison nods. ”I’ll see him this Christmas, though, and we talk a lot.“

 

Kira's mom nods, taking a sip of wine before continuing. ”Are you going to return there? When your year here is up?“

 

Allison feels Kira tense beside her for a moment. She herself feels the ease that had accompanied the previous hours seep out of her.

 

It had been chance, really – or fate, she would say, if she believed in that sort of thing – that Allison ended up doing her year abroad at the same college that Kira attended. The original plan had been to return to Paris when the year was up, but now that the final months are approaching she has pushed the thought to the back of her mind. So far back that she struggles to answer.

 

“I – I don’t know yet.” she answers honestly.

 

The corner of Noshiko’s mouth turns up in what Allison hopes is sympathy. They pick up another topic – their current courses, safer ground.

 

”So,“ Ken says as they are finishing their dessert. ”I’ve held my tongue for long enough, but I have to ask.“ Kira perks up next to Allison, giving her father a quizzical look.

 

”Miss Argent,“ he continues, and Allison hears Kira's strained breath. ”What are your intentions towards my daughter?“

 

”Oh my God, Dad!“ Kira groans as her father chuckles. ”Allison, don’t answer that.“

 

Ken winks at her as Kira is distracted by her embarrassment.

 

Next to him, Noshiko rolls her eyes in fond exasperation. ”You promised not to antagonize her this time.“

 

”Well,“ Allison says, biting back a grin, ”it’s the first time I’ve been on this side of the conversation.“

 

”Please don’t encourage him.“ Kira whines.

 

”But I am confident that I can provide a roof over her head, Sir.“ Allison continues, fighting hard to keep her expression as intense and serious as possible.

 

”I am walking away from this table.“

 

”Yes, honey, why don’t you do the dishes while I show Miss Argent my Katana collection.“

 

”Excuse me?“ Noshiko interrupts as she gathers their bowls. ”That is my collection.“

 

Allison grabs Kira’s hand ”You have my word that I have every intention of making an honest woman out of your daughter, Sir.“

 

”That’s it, I’m out of here.“ Kira disentangles their hands and scrambles after her mother, leaving Allison and her father behind to share subdued laughter.

 

“I’ll better go and help, too.” Ken says, standing up. “I’ll send Kira after you; you two go upstairs and get settled.”

 

Ken puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder. “And welcome to the family, kid.”

 

They end up helping with the dishes after all, and dishes turn into a movie. Allison and Kira are pretty beat when they fall onto Kira’s bed.

 

Kira interrupts their lazy make out session to pull back, frowning at Allison in the dark.  “Just so you know, if you and my dad keep ganging up on me, I’m dumping you.” she says while pressing kisses along Allison’s jawline.

 

Allison chuckles. “Why me? Your dad was the one who started it, why don’t you dump him?”

 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” Kira huffs, hiding her face in Allison’s hair.

 

Allison laughs, wrapping her arms around Kira. “Alright, no more ganging up.”

 

“I am so confident you will follow up on what.” Kira mumbles against her skin.

 

“Was that sarcasm? Has the world finally ruined you?” Allison gasps in mock-surprise, earning herself a sharp finger jabbing her side.

 

* * *

  
  


Not much has changed in Beacon Hills, Allison notes with pleasure. They're in one of their old haunts, a coffee shop close to school. It's still the same crowded, noisy place it had been during school.

 

But for once Allison likes that, because currently no one is talking about anything.

 

A minute ago she had to bite her tongue when that funny story she was telling involved a date with Kira. They never had settled whether they would tell the boys they were dating, so that story ended abruptly and just plain weird.

 

Kira had been right. This was so awkward.

 

”Soooo ... ” Kira says into the silence lingering over the table. ”What have you guys been up to?”

 

Isaac peels the label of his coffee cup, shrugging.

 

“College.” he says finally. Scott smiles at them, nodding.

 

Silence. Again.

 

Why were Isaac and Scott acting strange anyway? Did they just pick up on their vibes or ... ?

 

“Do you wanna do something, uh, else?” Scott breaks the silence this time.

 

Allison shrugs, turns to look at Kira, who looks as lost as she herself feels. Out of a lack of better options, Allison takes a sip of coffee.

 

“Like, uhm, what?” Kira asks.

 

Scott shrugs and stares at his coffee cup, hoping to find the answer somewhere in there.

 

Weird, how silence grows louder the longer it goes on.

 

Allison takes another sip of coffee. The cup is empty, and she nearly sighs in relief when she realizes that means she can leave the table.

 

“We’re dating.” Isaac blurts out, suddenly, before Allison gets a chance to move. She drops back into her seat, staring at her more recent ex, just like the rest of the group.

 

Isaac’s shoulders sink and he shrinks back into the upholstery of their booth.

 

“What Isaac means is –” Scott starts, then bites his lip, flailing slightly. He looks at Isaac for help, but the other boy just shrugs and sinks a little deeper into his seat.

 

“But we’re dating.” Kira interrupts him, eyes wide as she’s staring at Isaac -- who stares right back, at eye-level with the kitsune for once, eyes darting between the two girls then at Scott.

 

Scott meets Allison’s eyes, raising his eyebrows. Allison shrugs, then smiles at him.

 

Scott smiles back at her as he leans into Isaac’s side, laughing.

 

A weight lifts off of Allison’s mind as a wide grin splits her face. Scott’s smile has always been infectious, and soon they’re all laughing, the tension seeping out of their little corner of the coffee shop.

 

“Is this more awkward or less awkward?” Isaac asks, breathless from the chuckles that have been shaking him.

 

“It’s a louder awkward,” Allison says, still grinning. “which is less awkward by definition.”

 

“How about we go home and order pizza?” Scott asks, grabbing Isaac’s hand. “It seems we all got a story to tell.”

 

As the boys leave, Allison leans close to whisper in Kira’s ear. “Seems we missed our chance for that threesome, huh?”

 

Kira glares at her, poking her side again. “See if we have a twosome anytime soon.”

 

Allison laughs and pulls Kira out of the booth after her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://cptcarol.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
